


Just Friends

by VineSpider



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Awkward, F/F, Fallout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VineSpider/pseuds/VineSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mia comforts a weeping Amata, she finds something out she can't believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

"Shhhh, it's alright..." I whispered as I tried desperately to calm down a weeping Amata. Those no good Tunnel Snakes had embarrassed her in front of Freddie and she had run into the storage room behind my house, crying. "You want me to go punch Wally for you?"  
She laughed through her tears and shook her head. "I'm fine... I just c-can't stand them. They're always around just in time to fuck me up."  
"They're nothing. Wally's an entitled little prick, Butch is just a ball of insecurities, and Paul is a lamb following around the one who shows the most testosterone."  
She really did laugh at that one. "Thanks, Mia..."  
"So, you wanna tell me what happened?"  
She drew in a deep breath and exhaled to stop herself from crying. Wiping her eyes, she nodded.  
"I was just talking to Freddie after class, you know? He needed help with the math homework, he didn't get adding exponents, I was trying to show him and that stupid gang came over and told Freddie not to hang out with 'Daddy's girl.'" She sniffed, holding back tears. "And apparently Freddie wants to be a Tunnel Snake, because he listened to them. Then Wally said if he hung out with me he'd turn into a boring old hag... They all laughed at me, even Freddie..." She choked out a sob and I put a soothing arm around her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok."  
She nodded and continued. "Then Susie Mack came over and took him away, saying she'd help him with his homework, that I'd probably just turn him in to my dad if he cheated off my paper..."  
My blood was boiling. "I'm gonna kill them. Next time I see Butch in the gym, I'll drop a dumbbell on his fucking foot."  
She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knee.  
"Wally, let's see how he likes it when he finds out about Christine Kendall's crush on Butch. Bet their gang won't be all hunky dory after that."  
She cracked a smile.  
"And as for Freddie and Susie, I'll knock their heads together. There's 5 brain cells between the two of them. One good thwack and they'll both be brain dead."  
She laughed. "Thanks... I don't want you to get in trouble, though..."  
I gave her a smile. "There's a reason the Snakes call me goody two-shoes. I never get caught." I gave her a reassuring hug and sat next to her. "You're gonna be fine. There are plenty of upperclassmen who are always eyeing you. Who needs Freddie?"  
She smiled. "You're the best, you know that?"  
"Yeah, I know." I grinned and nudged her knee.  
She hesitated for a moment, looking like she wasn't sure whether or not to tell me something.  
"You alright?"  
She shook her head to clear it. "I'm fine..."  
"I'm not sure I believe you..."  
She furrowed her brow. "Nothing, it's just..." she drew in a deep breath, "I love you."  
"I love you too," I smiled at her.  
She shook her head. "No, not like that," she turned to face me.  
My smile faded, confused now.  
"I mean..." she drew closer, "I really love you." And then she grabbed me and kissed me. My eyes widened like a deer in headlights. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening.  
After my original shock I snapped back and pulled away, stunned. I just looked at her, shock and confusion apparent in my face. Amata turned beet red. "I'm sorry, I was stupid..." she muttered, looking away.  
I couldn't believe what just happened.  
"I... I have to go." I stood up and rushed out.  
"Wait—!" Amata called after me, but I didn't look back. Walking as quickly as I could, I raced back to my apartment. Slamming the door shut behind me, I stood in my living room, stunned. I couldn't shake the pure bewilderment I was feeling. After a moment I found myself pacing back and forth, a nervous habit I'd picked up from my dad. What the hell just happened? Amata was in love with me? But we were just friends, we had always been friends. Back before we could walk we were friends. I made myself busy, sitting down and trying for a moment to do my homework, but all I could do was rap my pencil against my book. Just minutes before she'd been crying to me over a boy. How could she be in love with me? I finally gave up even attempting to work and just decided to lie down on my bed. But as hard as I tried to relax, my mind just kept buzzing with questions. How long has she been in love with me? Why on earth was she in love with me?  
My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my front door sliding open. I shot up from my bed, worried it was Amata. I walked cautiously to the doorway and peeked out to see my dad. I relaxed and put on a smile. "Hi dad."  
He turned to smile at me. "Hi, sweetie. How was your day?"  
Well, I wasn't about to tell him what happened, so I just shrugged. "Ah, you know. I've had better. It's only Wednesday, so..." He chuckled and began setting the table for dinner.  
That's it, Mia. Just pretend it never happened. Leave it be for now.  
I'll worry about it later.


End file.
